


Pursuer of Greatness

by TheKatsMeow



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKatsMeow/pseuds/TheKatsMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female half-elf has set a goal to become a well-known fighter. She embarks on a long journey to accomplish her dream. Does she complete her goal? Or does she fail? What does fate have in store for this determined fighter.</p><p>I did call it I cannot think of a title. help? but I figured out a title finally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuer of Greatness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a novel for English class over the summer. I am basing it on the adventures my character, Keilee a female half-elf fighter, goes on in my D&D group.

Chapter 1

My hands’ grip tightens on the raptor sword’s handle as I swung it downwards through the air, aiming towards my enemy. By jumping off the boulder, I wanted to achieve the goal of striking the Ogre in its head. Unfortunately the green beast countered my attack, sending my body flying backwards. I slid backwards, digging the front soles of my feet in the ground to create friction. Sweat ran down my face as I breathed heavily. The sky grew darker and darker by the second as the thunderous clouds rolled over the forest. Rain began to fall.  
My iron boots sunk into the muddy ground. I tried to charge forwards, however, the ground had a different plan. Instead of going forwards like I had planned, I fell over onto the swamped ground due to my boots becoming suction cupped in the mud. I lifted myself up onto my hands and feet, coughing and hacking not only gasped for air, but also to rid my mouth of mud and grass. The Ogres began to laugh, speaking in their tongue.  
One approached me, lifting me into the air by my blonde ponytail. I cried out in pain as my hair fibers gripped in my scalp trying to stay attached. Tears formed in my tear ducts as I bit my lip. I was too proud of a warrior to show any form of weakness to my enemy. I threw my hands up to wrap them around the Ogre’s wrist. I pulled myself upwards to reduce the pain. By performing this action, I dropped my sword. I was such a fool for unarming myself in a battle. An unarmed fighter is a dead fighter.  
After a few seconds, the large, green beast threw me off to the side. My body was once again in the mud. My face collided with a rock lying in the ground. The rock slit my cheek causing red liquid to seep out. I moaned slightly from the pain. I sat up, rubbing my head. I looked up as I heard splashing coming towards. My eye sight was blurry; all I could see was dark figures. As I regained my sight, an Ogre, who was sprinting through the mud, got closer to me and swung its giant, wooden club at me. I once again became air born.  
I landed on my side in the mud. I clutched my torso tightly as I curled up from abdominal pain. Suddenly I was kicked in my back, knocking the wind out of me. I rolled onto my hands in knees coughing up blood. I was in a state of shock. I once again have misjudged my strength as a fighter. Mother was right; a fighter is a man’s job not a woman’s. Another Ogre came up to me and kicked me in my face, breaking my nose. I tumbled backwards. Blood trickled from my nose and any cuts on my face. I could feel my right eye become sore and the vision blurred.  
I used the nearby tree to help me stand on my feet again. If people didn’t know better, they would think I was half pig due to the amount of mud on me. My breathing became long and deep. My mussels tighten as my legs shook from tiredness. I looked up and over at the Ogres who were laughing, practically mocking me. I clenched my hands in anger. I threw off the armor covering my shoulders, chest, and torso. I undid the armor plates on my knees and shoulders. I stood there in my red, cotton pants and long sleeved shirt. The only protection on me now was my chainmail tunic, metal shoes and gloves. I charged.  
“I’ll show you!” I yelled as I charged at the Ogres, “I’ll teach you to fear me!” One began to run towards me with its club, but this time I was smart enough to slide under it. I quickly made my way to my raptor sword. Once in my hand, I rolled over to avoid a collision with a club. I got up and quickly swung my sword, slicing off its arm. The Ogre cried out in agony, clutching its wound. Blood gushed out, staining its hand and clothes as it ran down. I smirked at my action. I lifted my sword again, and with all my might, I swung my sword and decapitated the monster. One down, two to go.  
I turned around and blocked an attack with my sword. I dug my feet into the thick mud. The rain continued to pour down from the sky. I was completely drenched and the extra water weight, weighed me down. I tried to move forward to knock over my opponent, but they also had the same idea. I began to slide backwards in the mud as the Ogre pushed forwards. I stepped over to the side, breaking the collision. The Ogre flew forwards and went face first in the mud. Now’s my chance, I thought to myself.  
I stood above the monster, ready to strike it down. I never got that chance. Instead the other Ogre charged at me, slamming into my side. I went flying to the side, slamming against a tree. More red liquid flew out of my mouth as the air was once again knocked out of my body. I fell onto my hands and knees, trembling. When I went to get up, my face was met with a wooden club. My hand flung backwards, hitting a tree. I laid there in the mud on my side.  
I felt weak as I laid there. My body trembled as pain shot all throughout it. My eyes struggled to stay open. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take. This may be it for me, for Keilee the Half-elf. My vision grew darker and darker till everything went black. My body went limb.


End file.
